


Keep My Fingers From Making Mistakes

by FolleseGaskarth



Series: You're The Beat Playing in My Heart [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Internet Pals, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn with some plot, Skype Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected to be one of those indoor gaming freaks who can't tell daytime from nighttime yet here he is, it's all Eren's fault but he turns out to be more grateful than anything.</p><p>[Pt. 2/Spinoff of We Hide Ourselves Right Where We Stand]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everybody’s Living Like They’re Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! With a brand new little spinoff thing! Ah, I was so happy to update again. Gosh I'm gonna miss this.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this wonderful little mystery smut fic (I'm sure y'all will figure it out soon enough.)
> 
> Enjoy! ♥︎

It was finally summer, the one moment Armin and all of his friends just simply could not wait for. He'd studied his ass off for finals, passing them flawlessly with all A's. Well, no one was really surprised; It was Armin after all. He finally had the summer to do everything he wanted, and yet...

**[Player 'PrinceCharming' has entered server 'Maria']**

Here he was, playing that stupid Titan game that Eren had so horribly gotten him addicted to. He had to admit though, it was pretty fun; he loved MMO games and this one had quite a wonderful storyline. Bonus points to the fact that he could play it from his laptop and just attach a controller and headset. 

He chooses not to follow the storyline this time and just joins one of the 'free play' servers where he can meet new people and communally battle the man-eating titans while levelling up his character. He isn't expecting much out of this lazy Tuesday-

" _Wait, is it Wednesday? I should probably take a break sometime soon._ " He thinks. 

Okay, so he wasn't expecting much out of this lazy Wednesday as he glides his character around the semi-post-apocalyptic town. He kills a few Titans on his own, gets a few thumbs-up's from fellow comrades and tries to make new friends. He finds it's easier to talk to other people from his own branch, the Survey Corps, however. The Military Police is pretty stuck up sometimes and the Garrison is always full of weird people. He supposes like-minded people tend to stick together, even in fictional situations. 

He sits his character with light blue, sideswept hair, bangs ending just under his ear on the left side, deep blue eyes, and typical army uniform: cream shirt, dark green cape, white pants, and brown belts laced across him, atop the structure that the gamers call the 'home base' because it's where players are warped to either when beginning to play in the server or after death. There are also no titans around the area so it's more of a hangout spot. He decides to leave his character there, feet hanging over the edge of the tall orifice to go grab a snack and stretch a bit. He comes back, perhaps ten to fifteen minutes later, face splashed with water, outfit changed, bed adjusted, and a bowl of some dried fruits in hand, and sees a character that was not his on screen. Instead, he's greeted with the face of an animated boy, short, lime green hair, falling just at the top of his ears, bright purple eyes, and seemingly the same outfit as his own character, smiling brightly at him. 

**[Player 'ShiningKnight' is requesting a private chat with Player 'PrinceCharming']** A small banner beneath the character's face alerted him. 

**[Would you like to accept the invitation?]** The game asks him and he moves the little 'x' to the 'Yes' box. He feels kind of bad once he's done so, wondering how long ShiningKnight had been waiting. 

[ _PrinceCharming_ : Hey, hope you hadn't been waiting for too long.] He types.   
[ShiningKnight: Oh no, just a minute or two. Were you afk?] Armin has to google the acronym ('Away from Keyboard', he learns) and decides he really needs to get with the times.   
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Yeah, I was taking a little break.]  
[ShiningPrince: Mm, I see. Hope I didn't interrupt your break! I just saw you here alone and wanted to keep you company.] Armin smiles at the stranger's kind behavior.   
[ _PrinceCharming_ : That’s so nice of you, thank you! Tbh, I was trying to make some friends. But I dont play these types of games often, I was introduced to this one by my best friend, so I don’t know if there’s a standard protocol or something.]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : Aha, you dont say! My best friend introduced me too. I didn’t think much about a protocol, I just liked your character and thought we could chat.]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Understandable haha. And thank you!.]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : No problem! :) So whats your name, if you don’t mind telling me?] Armin felt a little awkward about giving out his name to a stranger online so instead he found a leeway.   
[ _PrinceCharming_ : You can just call me Prince for now.]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : Okay! I understand that you don't wanna give out your first name. I don’t either so you can just call me Knight for now.]   
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Alright, cool! So, uhm… how old are you?]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : Just turned 21 last week. ^_^]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Really? Lucky you! I turn 21 in November.]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : Huh, so we’re around the same age. Are you in college?]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Yep! Gonna be a senior this fall.]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : Me too! What are you majoring in?]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Nursing. I know it’s a feminine field but medicine has always interested me. But I don’t think I could be a doctor just quite. What about you? What are you majoring in?]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : Hey, that’s really cool! I’m all for more male nurses in the world. (I mean, you are male, correct?) I’m studying Marine Biology.]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : (Yes aha) I almost went into that! I really love the ocean, it’s just so amazing! In all honesty, I didn’t go through with it because I was almost afraid to learn about it. Besides, I felt like I’d be better with people.]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : That’s an important skill though! Sometimes I feel like I’m too nice to people. Like it may get in the way of any job I have with people. It’s both a blessing and a curse.] Armin smiles to himself; this Knight guy seemed really cool so far.

They continue talking for about an hour or two more before Armin’s stomach starts growling again. He sadly has to excuse himself from the conversation, and just when they were talking about astronomy, one of Armin’s favorite hobbies. He leaves with a promise to return tomorrow, saying he has some grocery shopping to do along with just resting his eyes from his computer. Knight agrees that he should do the same and wishes Armin a good night. For some reason the words make his stomach flutter. Knight had been so nice to him, so kind and wonderful. They share so many of the same hobbies and interests and they’re even around the same age.

“This is ridiculous,” Armin says aloud to himself in the otherwise empty house. “I just met him. There’s no way I like him. I don’t even know what he looks like.” But he knew he was lying to himself, doing that thing when he first develops a crush and doesn’t want to admit it. 

He continues to ignore it, though. Going about his business and digesting those butterflies that fluttered around his stomach, making him impatient to want to talk to Knight again. He finds that when it’s time to sleep, after he’s started to forget about his new friend, that it all comes back to him. All thoughts of sleep are gone and he starts having silly fantasies about some ravishing, young knight with black hair, purple eyes, and a bright smile strewn across his face rescuing him from danger. He knows it’s silly but he can’t help it; he’s just really missed this kind of affection. He falls asleep just as he imagines meeting Knight in a real life setting, the two of them going out for coffee and instantly hitting it off.

He wakes up around 11AM, a little later than usual, but he blames it on that restless sleep he had. He brushes his teeth and is instantly dashing to his laptop, signing on to see if his “comrade, _ShiningKnight_ ” was online. He pouts when he realizes Knight isn’t online and instead opts for breakfast. He hears a little chime coming from his computer when he’s halfway through pouring milk into his bowl. Hurriedly, he tosses the milk back in the fridge and runs to his room with his bowl of Cocoa Puffs. Sure enough, there he finds ShiningKnight’s character, asking for a private chat. 

[ _ShiningKnight_ : Good morning, Prince ^-^] Reads the message after he accepts the chat. Armin instantly smiles.  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Good morning, Knight. :)] He’s happy he asked yesterday whether they lived in the same time zone or not, and luckily, they did.  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : Sleep well?]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Well enough, I guess.]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : What do you mean by that?]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Nothing, just… kinda restless.]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : Oh?]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Yeah, just… couldnt sleep too well.] He continues to skirt around the reason why; he knows he’ll sound pathetic. In fact, he wonders why he even brought it up.  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : How come?]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Nothing.] He answers a bit too quickly.  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Just… nothing in particular.]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : Oh, I doubt that hehe. Cmon, you can tell me.]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Its stupid.]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : All the more reason to tell me.]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : No its silly. You’re gonna think Im weird.]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : What? Couldnt get a guy off your mind or something?]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Kinda…] He only realizes what he’s said after Knight responds.  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : Really? I thought you were straight tbh. Not that its an issue.]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : WAIT]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : I mean I am but like thats not what I meant I just]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Ugh this is a mess]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : //laughs. Its alright. Just… what do you mean “you are”?]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : I meant I am into guys but like I wasnt up because I had a crush on a guy there was just a guy on my mind.]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Is that weird?]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : Is what weird?]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : That I like guys.] He really hopes it won’t be an issue. Even if Knight wasn’t into guys, at least they could still be friends.  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : If it was, then I’d be weird too.]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : What do you]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : oh oh so youre oh]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : ok]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : //laughs. Youre funny, Prince. So how exactly was this guy on your mind?] He blushes slightly at the compliment.  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Just… wanted to talk to him again, I guess.]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : I dont mean to sound conceited but… are you talking about me?]  
“Fuuuuuucccckkkkkk.” Armin whispers to himself; apparently this Knight guy was good at reading people, even online.  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : …]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Perhaps.]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : Good. Because I couldnt wait to talk to you again, too.]  
[ _PrinceCharming_ : Really?]  
[ _ShiningKnight_ : //nods. Really.] Armin hides his face in his hands, blushing some more as he giggles to himself. So maybe they could have something going on.

The more they talk, the more Armin begins to realize that they’re flirting sometimes. Knight will often call him ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’ or mention how amazing Armin sounds. Sometimes Armin just blushes but other times he’s tempted enough to do it back. Eventually, they build a sort of friendship like this, one where it borders a relationship. And Armin finds that he thrives on the energy between them. He likes to feed into it, make suggestive comments and just barely heed the boundaries. 

It’s around the middle of July, a little over a month since they met and Armin’s beginning to think that they should start talking on some other social platform. He didn’t have a Skype, never found a need for it since all of his friends lived near him, but he offered to make one for this boy. Knight agrees as well, admitting that he also kept his friends close but would make a Skype for ‘Prince’. Armin’s unsurprised when Knight tells him his username is ‘ShiningKnight’. He had the same idea as Armin who used ‘PrinceCharming’, both with some variations of numbers in the name.

[Knight: well, this is exciting. ^w^]  
[Prince: it surely is.]  
[Knight: are you really comfortable with this?]  
[Prince: yeah, of course! Its the same thing, just with a different interface.]  
[Knight: :)]  
[Knight: can you believe its been a month since we met?]  
[Prince: it seems like it went by so fast but at the same time I feel like Ive known you forever.]  
[Knight: haha yeah, it feels the same for me.]  
[Prince: maybe someday]  
[Prince: in the future or something]  
[Prince: ill get to know who you really are]  
[Prince: i mean, like. yknow, your real name and stuff.]  
[Knight: yeah maybe. im pretty close to you at this point. im just kinda nervous now.]  
[Prince: what are you afraid of?]  
[Knight: i dunno really. just… that you wont like me, that things will be different.]  
[Prince: i doubt that could ever happen]  
[Knight: i hate to sound like an eighth grader but]  
[Knight: do you like me?]  
[Knight: like i know we flirt a lot and stuff but i dont know if you mean it how i mean it or if youre just teasing]  
[Prince: i think i do.]  
[Prince: i cant stop thinking about you sometimes and i really like it when you flirt with me and it makes me all flustered and stuff but its also one of the best feelings ever so]  
[Prince: yeah]  
[Prince: yeah i think i do like you.] Armin’s bluffing. He knows he likes him. Hasn’t been able to get Knight out of his mind since they first started talking.  
[Knight: so the flirting]  
[Knight: thats all been for real?]  
[Prince: yeah. has been since the beginning i think.]  
[Knight: good.]  
[Knight: I kinda also like you since the beginning.]  
[Knight: well… not kinda]  
[Knight: it was stupid]  
[Knight: cause i couldnt stop thinking about you]  
[Knight: even though I didnt know you that well]  
[Knight: but then the more i got to know you]  
[Knight: the more i started to like you and… i dunno. i just had to tell you. before i got in too deep]  
[Knight: and then youd back away. and i didnt want that]  
[Prince: are you okay?]  
[Prince: ive never heard you sound so… sad.]  
[Knight: im normally a really happy person]  
[Knight: i like to keep my sadness pent up]  
[Knight: because i dont wanna pass it on to people]  
[Knight: so im sorry]  
[Knight: i didnt mean to sound so sad]  
[Prince: dont be sorry. im glad im getting to see this new side of you. youre letting me know some more about you.]  
[Prince: if im being honest]  
[Prince: i had a little crush on you since the beginning too]  
[Prince: it was really small though]  
[Prince: because i barely knew you, so i also thought it was silly]  
[Prince: but the more i got to know you the more i started to like you]  
[Prince: and yeah]  
[Prince: i guess i really do like you now. i really do] His heart’s pounding, racing at a mile a minute. But he’s glad he’s gotten it off his chest.  
[Knight: <3]  
[Knight: …]  
[Knight: you dont have to say yes or anything but…]  
[Knight: can I call you?] Armin’s pretty sure his heart just exploded and all that’s left of him is a blood-filled carcass. Regardless, he’s the one to dial. He hears the cliche, dial-tone music stop, the rustle of some sort of fabric rubbing against another, and a throat being cleared. It’s only then that he realizes Knight can hear him too. He’s on the phone. With Knight. His semi-anonymous internet crush. Oh yeah, he’s definitely gonna die today.  
[Knight: you sure this was okay?]  
[Prince: yeah yeah i just]  
[Prince: im painfully shy]  
[Knight: god thats so cute]  
[Knight: I mean]  
[Knight: I dont mean to demean you or anything]  
[Knight: i just think youre so adorable when youre shy and flustered]  
[Knight: does that make sense?] Armin nods before realizing he cant see him, only hear him  
[Prince: yeah haha. its okay]  
[Knight: do you want me to speak first?]  
[Prince: please] He hears the boy clear his throat again, a bit of a deep, low sound and he ignores the knot in his throat and the rapid beating in his chest.

“Um… Hi.” He says and Armin would’ve probably stumbled to his knees had he been standing. Knight’s voice is low and smooth, a soft, melodious, perfect noise.

“H-Hi.” He manages to spit out once he realizes he should say something.

“Wow.” Knight says, sort of in awe.

“Wh-What?” Armin’s afraid of what that could mean.

“Nothing, love. You just… you sound really cute.” He blushes more at the pet name.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” He can hear the smile in his voice.

“Knight?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna know what you look like. Like… don’t send me a picture or anything. Just describe yourself to me.”

“Uhm… Well, I have short, dark brown hair, light brown eyes, uhhh… I’m about five foot ten. Around average weight. And a skin color I like to describe as a ‘caramel mocha’.” He chuckles softly and it’s the most adorable thing Armin’s ever heard.

“That’s so cute.” He says softly. Knight chuckles again.

“What about you? What do you look like?”

“I have kinda long-ish blond hair. It’s up to my shoulders. Blue eyes. Really pale skin. I’m five foot four and I’m slightly underweight for my height. So I’m pretty thin. People say I’m built like a girl. Not that I really mind.”

“You’re adorable. I love people shorter than me. That’s automatically a selling point.”

“Oh, shut up. I’m like, abnormally short.”

“No you’re not. Trust me, I’ve met shorter.” Armin giggles; he’s grown much more comfortable with Knight in the past five minutes and finds that he really loves hearing his voice and talking to him. 

“So, uhm… uh… I don’t know what to say.” Armin stutters out with a little chuckle. 

“We can be cliche and I can ask what you’re wearing.” Knight jokes.

“Am I supposed to be cliche too and respond with ‘nothing’?” Ah, yes, Armin’s favorite part: the flirting. It’s only slightly more embarrassing on the phone, but maybe he likes it.

“I’d hope you’re not lying.” Knight’s voice has dipped a little lower and Armin literally shivers at the realization.

“Well, I’m actually wearing a big sweater and some shorts but I could be wearing nothing.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, just get me there.” He teases and-

“ _Dear Christ, are we really about to do this?_ ” He thinks. 

“What if I told you I’m already there?”

“ _Oh fuck, we are._ ” And he’s completely, totally 100% okay with that realization.

[Knight: is this cool? u ok with this?] Armin’s torn between thinking ‘ _He’s so hot_ ’ and ‘ _He’s so cute_ ’ because seriously, he has to ask? How is he even the same person on the phone?  
[Prince: yes yes yes complete yes] And he hears Knight chuckle.

“You’re so cute.”

“And you’re so hot.” It kinda slips out involuntarily but he can’t help it once he hears Knight’s voice.

“Mm, are you still wearing clothes, Prince?”

“Yeah, you gotta try a little harder than that. But uh… if I’m being honest, I’m getting hard at the anticipation alone.”

“I can make you get hard at much more than that, baby.” Armin whines softly, just imagining how incredibly hot Knight must look when he’s looming over him, larger hands slipping down his body to palm at the bulge in his-

“Oh!” Armin moans softly; he hadn’t been aware he’d been doing the motions with his own hands.

“Are you touching yourself, babe?” Armin blushes bright red. He is okay with this, most definitely, but the realization was starting to hit him.

“Y-Yeah, but just over my shorts.” He pushes away his embarrassment. No way was he gonna let anything get in the way of this beautiful moment.

“Are you imagining it’s me?”

“Yes,” He hisses out, palming a little harder. “Tell me what else you’d do, Knight.”

“I think,” He hears a shuffling and imagines that Knight’s repositioned his laptop so he can touch himself better. “I’d tease you for a bit,” Armin whines and it makes Knight chuckle. “But you’d like it. You’d like it as I trail my tongue down from your neck to your nipple, licking at you slowly. Do you like it when I play with you there, Prince?”

“Y-Yes! Oh, please.” He pulls his shirt off to tease with them, moaning and whimpering into the microphone of his headset once he gets it back on. 

“Sensitive?”

“Mhmm.”

“Good. I’d tease the fuck out of you. Pinch them and suck on them. Does that sound nice?”

“S-So good, Knight, please.”

“Then I’d ask you what you want. What do you want, my little Prince?”

“God, I want you to flip me over and pull my hair as you start fucking me on your finger.”

“Holy fuck,” It comes out as a broken, soft cry. “That’s so fucking hot, you’re so fucking hot. Fuck yourself on my fingers, baby.” Armin whines, slipping his shorts off as he glides his hand across his briefs, the tip of his erection peaking out from them. He’s panting into the phone and it only turns him on more when he realizes that Knight’s making similar noises.

“W-would you rough me up if I asked for it?”

“So you like it rough, baby?”

“Yes, please,” He nearly begs as he whines. “Want you to dominate me, fuck me hard, spank me.” He says all of this as he pulls himself out of his briefs, rubbing himself fast and with a grip tight enough to hurt but it feels so _good_.

“God, Prince. I would’ve never expected this out of you.”

“Mm, yeah. I’m just a dirty little whore. But you love it.”

“I do, baby, oh God I do,” He hears some more moaning and then a squelching noise which he can only assume is lube. “Tell me what you’re doing right now.”

“I’m completely naked, my legs spread open, waiting for you, baby. Want you to fuck me hard and fast, please, Knight, I need it.”

“Start fingering yourself.” He grabs the lube and prepares his fingers in a rush; he’ll be okay, he does this often.

“I’ve already got two in.” He says as he moans softly. 

“Two? Someone’s eager.”

“I do this- ah… often.”

“Do you think of me?”

“Of course. I can’t help but think of you. You make me so needy, Knight. Needy for you, for your cock.” He finishes in a soft whine. He hears Knight groan on the other end.

“F-Fuck, I can’t take it anymore. C’mon, fuck yourself on your fingers, make yourself cum.” He commands as he keeps stroking his length, groaning and making soft panting noises into his headset. 

Armin whimpers before finally yelling out in relief, his hand stroking his length rapidly as he comes harder than he has in a while. On the other end of the line, he hears Knight also reach his climax, the name ‘Prince’ rolling off of his tongue as he tries to steady his breathing; Armin really wishes he was there to see the mess he’s made of him. They both lay there panting for a while before Armin speaks, feeling too dazed and relaxed to care about anything.

“Armin.” He whispers softly.

“Huh?” He hears, a breathy pant.

“My name. It’s Armin.” All breathing on the other end stops. He grows slightly worried; perhaps that was the wrong thing to say.

“Please… Please don’t tell me your last name is Arlert.” Now Armin is worried.

“H-How did you…?”

“Armin…” The silence drags on forever and he’s about to speak when he hears the words: “It’s Marco.”


	2. I’m Still Strung Out On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay super apologies are in order. Yes, I literally almost forgot about this. But yeah, today was just busy. But yeah here...
> 
> Enjoy the (true) final part of this series. ♥︎

Armin’s absolutely positive he heard wrong. No no, that last minute of conversation was a complete figment of his imagination due to the fact that he was high on euphoria. Regardless, there’s a horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach. 

“M-Marco? Like… Marco Bodt?” He sounds afraid as he says it. He is afraid to say it. He has nothing against Marco, he loves him, but… Marco? He just had phone sex with Marco?! Cute little freckled boy _Marco_?! His mystery Knight in shining armor is **_Marco_**?!?! He must be dreaming.

“Uhm… yeah.” Marco says suddenly and Armin’s certainly stable enough to realize that nope, he is so not dreaming. 

“W-Wow… uhm…” He trails off, he’s not quite sure what to say. What do you say when the best friend of your best friend/ex-boyfriend’s current boyfriend is your current anonymous crush/lover? Yeah, Armin was definitely gonna need to get in touch with Eren’s therapist. 

“I-uhm…” Marco clears his throat and trails off; Armin understands, he’s having the same issue. “So what happens now?” Marco asks and part of Armin actually takes time to appreciate that he didn’t waste time around getting right to the issue.

“I-I don’t know. I really never thought about you like this. I don’t talk to you that often and much less about stuff like… like what we just did but… I don’t know.”

“I never really thought about you like that either. In fact, I thought you were ace. Until I heard that you dated Eren-”

“When’d you hear that?!”

“When Jean and Eren were fighting in my room that one night.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. And I heard that and I figured someone who dates someone like Eren couldn’t possibly be ace. I mean, it’s Eren. But I didn’t think about it much either way. And now… you’re here.”

“Uhm… yeah…”

“Can I be honest?” Marco asks in a soft, shy voice after a few moments of silence.

“Please.” Armin asks of him.

“Just thinking about it right now, and based on the past month… My feelings still haven’t changed. Even now that I know it’s you. And I don’t regret anything that’s happened, nor what we just did.”

“...”

“But I understand if you do.” He tacks on at the end, once he notices that Armin’s not going to say anything. 

“No!” Armin’s quick to say; a small, quiet word but full of passion. “No, that’s not what I think at all. I’m just surprised… Because I think I feel the same way.” 

It was true; the more he thought about it as he lay there, the less he could lie about the way Marco had been making him feel this past month. Sure, he didn’t know his identity, nor had he known that it was someone he knew in real life, but that didn’t change his feelings. As he kept thinking he realized that he actually really did like Marco. Liked him for his kind attitude and bright smile. His compassionate feelings and sympathetic responses. His dark skin and myriad of freckles. His tall stature and naturally protective behavior. The list could go on and on. 

“Do you really?” Marco shocks him out of his thoughts.

“Y-Yeah.” He feels silly, confessing the same thing to the same person twice in one day. But Marco makes him feel all better when he says:

“Then… uhm… do you wanna… can you... would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” Armin only wishes he could’ve been there to see the red on his tanned skin highlight the darkened freckles on his cheeks.

“Yes!” He giggles a bit as he answers, body feeling light as he knows he made an amazing choice.

~~~~~

Armin’s always been the studious type, but for the first time in years, he’s actually happy to go back to school for something other than academics. He can’t believe it; this is the same kid he’s known for the past three years of his life, the same kid that kind of always drifted in the background of his life but now has become such an important part of it. They’ve been dating for a little over a month now and it’s driving Armin crazy that he’s only been able to see him through crappy Skype video calls ever since they started this whole ordeal. They only live a state or two away from each other but Armin doesn’t have a car and it isn’t easy for Marco to leave his sickly mom; especially when he feels bad enough during the school year, even if she does have a home attendant then. So they both decided to wait until school started again. And so here they are, Armin just driving up to campus with Eren, and feeling his heart race. The boy who he’d spilled his heart out to all those times, the boy who heard him in ways only Eren had, the boy who’d grown to mean everything to him in the past two months: he was gonna see him again now.

“Ah, look who it is!” Eren says as he climbs out of the driver’s seat of the van. 

“Eren!” Jean rushes towards him, practically throwing himself at his boyfriend. Armin smiles as they kiss; he can’t wait until he can do the same to Marco. “I’ve missed you.” Jean says, hugging him close.

“We spoke last night.” Eren teases.

“You know what I meant, you asshole.” Eren laughs.

“I know,” He kisses him again, holding him closer. “I missed you too, babe.” Armin smiles again, his heart filled with longing, however. He hates that Marco had to drive. He wishes he could’ve been texting him on the drive up to the University instead.

He sees a car drive up and realizes how desperate he is. It’s not even some kid he knows but he turns his head as quickly as possible because _god_ he just wants to see Marco. He doesn’t even know if he’s allowed to say they’re dating, they haven’t even told anyone yet, haven’t spoken about it. He’s so worried. What if Marco doesn’t want to tell anyone, what if he wants to hide their relationship, what if-

“Armin!” 

“ _Holy fuck is that-_ ”

“Marco!” And all his previous thoughts are gone as his feet rush him towards a figure that’s pulled up to an empty spot near them. 

“Oh hey, it’s Marco.” Eren says. 

“I-I didn’t know Armin and Marco were that close.” Jean says as he sees how happily Armin is rushing towards an awaiting Marco. Armin leaps into his arms and they both lean in for the sweetest kiss they’ve ever tasted. 

“Oh!” Eren says in a harsh whisper. “I didn’t know they were that close.”

“Oh. My. God.” Jean whispers softly in response because… wow that was so fucking weird and also kinda really adorable at the same time.

“Mm, it feels really nice to get to do that.” Marco whispers against his lips and Armin blushes, hiding his face in the crook of Marco’s neck. Marco chuckles as he tightens his grip around Armin’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Uh…” Jean begins.

“Do you guys wanna explain something or…?” Eren finishes. Armin blushes more as he seems to remember that his friends are there. He backs away from Marco, grabbing onto his hand instead.

“Uh, well… we’re kinda uhm… we’re dating.” Marco says with a shy smile. 

“Since when?” Jean seems utterly baffled.

“About a month ago. It’s a long story.” Marco says as he looks down at Armin with a smile. 

“Well,” Begins Eren. “How about we go shove all our shit in our room, and we hear this lovely story over some lunch at the cafe?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Marco responds.

~~~~~

It’s around seven PM that Armin hears a knocking on his door. He’s just finishing hanging up the last poster he has on his side of the room. He got a double but apparently his roommate bailed. And during his last year too. Like, who does that? He doesn’t care though, He can deal with his half of the room until they surely assign him a new roommate. 

“Arlert?” He hears a voice call him from the other side of the door. He hops down from his bed.

“Yes?” He’s greeted with the face of some administrator he’s seen around school. 

“Hello, I’m from the residential office. I have listed here that you received a double but your roommate left, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“I know you were probably looking forward to your own personal dorm this year but because of space issues we had to move things around. Your new roommate is Marco Bodt.” Armin’s small smile falls from his face. How many times is he possibly gonna be surprised by that name?

“You’re… You’re serious?” He asks. 

“Yes. Is this going to be an issue?”

“What? No! Not at all!” He smiles widely, getting a weird look from the older guy in front of him. 

“Yes, well, he’ll be over soon with all of his things. Please let us know if there are any issues.”

“Okay! Thank you!” He says and the guy nods his head slightly before bowing out. 

The door closes behind Armin and he literally jumps into his bed, screaming into his pillow like an excited preteen who just found out his crush was going to the same dance as him. His life was one big fucking joke but right now, it was actually funny. He couldn’t believe it; by some twisted hand of fate, Marco Bodt was his roommate. His boyfriend was his accidental roommate. 

He lost himself in thought before there was another knock at the door.

“Hey, are you Armin?” The familiar voice asks once the door is opened, a bright smile plastered across that freckled face.

“Ah, and you must be Marco.” He teases back before breaking into a giggle. Marco follows with a kiss. 

“God, you have no idea how happy I was when they told me you were my roommate. I was ready to accept anyone at this point, I’ve been locked out of my room all day cause it wasn’t supposed to be my room, my phone’s dead, I didn’t remember anyone’s new room number... and then they told me you were my roommate. I almost cried real tears, Armin.” He laughs and kisses his boyfriend again.

“I can’t believe it worked out like this. That’s some crazy fucking coincidence.” He helps pull Marco and all of his things into the room, spending the next two and a half hours accommodating everything as best they can. They’re completely exhausted by the time they’re finished. 

“Can I… Can I sleep with you?” Marco asks as Armin topples into his own bed, already in PJs, having just come from the showers. Marco’s been awkwardly waiting since he’d showered first wondering how he’d ask, and he still stuttered. Armin chuckles.

“Of course.” He hangs up his towel and turns off the light, leaving only his little jellyfish night light on. Marco eagerly climbs into the small bed, the blue light of the jellyfish illuminating his back, all his freckles on beautiful display and Armin’s so glad the heat makes them both sleep in boxers. Armin climbs in behind him, kissing his back softly, almost scaring Marco with the sudden affectionate touch.

“God, you’re so cute.” Marco says and his heart almost sighs with him; he can’t believe he waited this long to learn all of Armin’s physical mannerisms. Once Armin’s kissed as many freckles as he can reach and see, he curls up against Marco’s back.

“I normally don’t regret much, but right now, I’m regretting not having gotten to know you sooner.” Marco turns around slowly to face Armin.

 

“Geez, for a second there I thought you were gonna say you regretted being with me.”

“Gosh, no!” He says with a laugh and leans in to kiss Marco; it seems he just can’t stop kissing him, not while he has him this close, not while he can see this ethereal being’s lips and knows that they belong to him. “I’m really happy I’m with you. You’re so sweet and kind and amazing and I care for you more than anything and even in the past month I’ve gotten to learn your quirks and faults and I still love you through them and… I just think you’re amazing.” 

“Oh fuck… I didn’t prepare my vows.” Marco jokes.

“Oh, you asshole!” Marco laughs as Armin swats at his shoulder.

“I’m kidding, Armin. That was actually really cute and sweet and no words I could ever say would express how happy and amazing you make me feel.” Armin blushes slightly at the words, nuzzling his face into Marco’s chest. 

“I’m actually not all that tired.” Armin admits after some silence but then his body betrays him by letting out a yawn. 

“Mhmm, sure.” Marco teases but leans in to kiss him softly. Armin smiles against his lips, kissing him back. They should’ve expected it would happen once Armin’s leg slides in between Marco’s; they should’ve expected that they’d start moving both their lips and legs a little more, just enough to get them riled up, just enough for Marco to start teasing, just enough for maybe fifteen minutes to pass, just enough for Armin to say,

“Please tell me you’re gonna fuck me tonight.” Marco takes in a deep, shaky breath, coming down from the heaven that is kissing Armin.

“God, so quick to wanna christen the room.” He teases with a wink.

“Oh, shut up, Marco,” Armin says with a smile before leaning in to bite at his boyfriend’s bottom lip. “Now seriously, you gonna fuck me or what?” Marco groans at the feeling of his boyfriend crawling over on top of him, their lips close to each other, just barely touching. 

“Fuck yeah,” He responds as he feels Armin grind his ass down on his growing erection. “God, it feels so good to get to do this. To get to touch and feel you. To let you feel how hard you make me,” Armin lets out a soft moan and Marco thrives in it, thrives in hearing it without that technological filter. “Fuck, you sound so good, Armin.” Armin’s nearly crying at how good Marco’s pure, innocent mouth sounds when it drips with promises of sin and other dirty things. He moans as he kisses Marco again, it’s all he can think to do as those large, tanned hands move down underneath his underwear, grabbing at his ass.

“A-Ah, Marco.” He pants when Marco starts kissing at his neck, all slow and passionate as he teases him with licks. 

“Yeah, baby?”

“M-More, please,” Marco could melt; he’s barely doing anything and Armin’s already borderline begging. “I want this so badly, Marco, please,” He ruts his hips against Marco’s, hands trailing to the waistband of his boyfriend’s boxers, itching to pull them off. Marco lifts his hips to slide them off before doing the same to the blond. Armin lets out the sweetest moan Marco could ever hear as he grabs both of their cocks in his hand, stroking them eagerly. “F-Fuck.” It’s a soft, broken cry that makes Marco groan softly and bite Armin’s neck. Armin nearly yells out before clasping his hand over his mouth; with these paper-thin walls, he really had to be careful. 

“Now I get to try out all that kinky shit you like.” Says Marco as he slaps Armin hard on the ass. 

“God, fuck,” Armin whispers into his ear. “Fuck me hard, baby. I don’t wanna be able to sit tomorrow.” He says as his eyes nearly roll back into his head when Marco scratches his nails up from Armin’s ass to his back.

“Such a filthy little thing.”

“You love hearing me-ah… like this.” Marco’s kneading at his ass now.

“I never said I didn’t.” He brings both his hands to smack at his ass, the sound reverberating around the room, before his hands come back to pull his asscheeks apart and then together again. Armin’s practically quivering.

“God, you’re so good at this.” 

“Just wanna make my babe feel good.”

“Mm, I love you.” Armin murmurs against his lips before kissing him again.

“You too.” Marco responds, quick to kiss the blond again, drunk on Armin’s taste and the feeling of his skin. Marco’s hand begins trailing between Armin’s asscheeks, playing with his tight, puckered hole. 

“A-Ah, Marco....”

“Yeah?”

“More, please. Give me more.” He begs, trying to thrust his hip to get back on Marco’s fingers and also forward to touch their cocks together.

“God, you’re such a little whore for me, Armin, aren’t you?” Armin nods, feeling like he’s about to cry from how good it all feels.

“P-Please, Marco, I can’t anymore. Please…”

“What do you want, my little Prince?” Armin groans at the pet name, reminding him of how they started this whole ordeal, his heart heavy with emotion in the midst of their passionate moment.

“Please… Fuck me.” He whispers hotly against Marco’s ear. Now it’s Marco’s turn to groan.

“Hold on, babe,” He says softly and quickly as he places Armin on the bed, dashing to rapidly search through his things in search of a lube bottle. Armin smiles as he appreciates the view that is Marco’s freckled ass as he’s bent over. “What are you giggling about?” He asks as he sits back on the bed, dragging Armin back into his lap. Armin giggles some more before responding.

“Nothing, just thinking about how good your ass looks,” He says as he rests his forehead against Marco’s and Marco does not believe he’s human for a single moment. No no, he was a celestial body made of space matter because there was no way he belonged to this earth, not when his light blond hair cascaded his face and his deep sky blue eyes shone with brightness and want as he stared at Marco, seemingly into his soul and read him, knowing exactly what he wanted. No, Marco refused to believe he was even alive, because this kid was the type of human that was only real in fairy tales. “You okay there?” Armin asks after he notices Marco’s just been staring at him for the past few moments.

“What? Yeah. You’re just… fucking gorgeous.” He says and finds thrill in the light pink dusting that coats Armin’s cheeks almost immediately. 

“Th-Thank you.” Armin looks down before Marco leans in to kiss him softly, delicately as if he would break. 

Before they know it, Armin’s back to rutting against Marco’s body, grabbing his face and occasionally lifting his ass up to run his dick across more of Marco. The heat’s back on and Marco can’t wait another second before coating a finger in the slippery substance. As he places his middle finger right to Armin’s entrance, Armin slides back onto it, practically fucking himself on Marco’s finger. 

“Another.” He says after a while.

Marco gladly obliges, fucking him on two slick fingers as Armin mewls and pants into his ear. Marco groans as he starts nibbling on it, running his tongue along the edge just to purposely tease him. After a while it seems Armin’s grown inpatient as well as unable to speak seeing as how he grabs the bottle of lube to slide one of his own fingers in alongside Marco’s.

“O-Oh, fuck,” He groans when he feels Armin’s slightly smaller finger twisting and curving next to his own. “You want my cock that badly, Armin?” Armin nods like crazy, afraid of using his words, knowing he’ll sound slurred and drunk on sex.

Marco finally slides his fingers out, stroking up his own cock with some lube and positioning Armin to get himself over it. He holds apart his asscheeks, helping him sit down on his cock, groaning as he feels how tight Armin is, regardless of preparation. He knows he’s cursing out loud and mumbling words but it just feels so good he can’t help himself. Besides, when he’s actually able to focus on something else, he realizes that Armin’s doing the same, just continually whispering ‘ _oh god yes so good, Marco, fuck_ ’ into his ear. It makes him grip Armin’s hips tighter and fuck the last bit of him into Armin hard and fast. It makes the blond throw his head back, nearly yelling before biting his hand to stifle it. 

“Fuck yes,” He whispers against Marco’s lips before kissing them. “Just like that, fuck me harder, Marco, harder.” Marco could cry from how good Armin’s making him feel. 

As he grabs the smaller boy’s hips and thrusts them back against his own, Armin starts to thrust back, putting more distance between them before colliding their hips together. It should hurt but Armin’s a tiny little masochist that fucking _thrives_ on it. He digs his nails deeper into Marco’s back, just imagining how good the red lines and splattered brown spots must look against his skin. He imagines how red his ass must be after colliding with Marco’s lap so many times, he starts leaking a little more steadily just imagining how he might not be able to sit comfortably tomorrow, at least not without thinking about this, about how good Marco makes him feel, how deep his cock goes inside him to seek out that wonderful-

“Oh!” And he found it. “Oh, fuck, Marco! Right there, right there, right there…” He mewls, hands unable to even move now, simply just digging into his skin as he presses his face into his neck. Marco fucks into him faster, like he simply can’t get enough, and he can’t; they’re pressed skin-to-skin, as close as can be but it’s not enough for Marco, not enough for either of them. They want more, wish they could have more.

“Touch me touch me.” Armin begs before kissing Marco and Marco obliges, grabbing his cock in his hand and stroking hard and fast and “O-Oh! Oh god!” He’s crying out because it feels just way too good, having to stifle his cries into Marco’s neck to avoid being too loud. Marco grunts into his ear, panting and nails digging into his ass, the other still stroking furiously, cock twitching in his boyfriend’s ass as he feels how wet he’s getting. A quick, hard slap to the ass and-

“I’m cumming Marco, I’m cumming!” He nearly yells, literal tears leaving his face as he kisses Marco to stop his high-pitched moans from getting too loud. The sight, the whole ordeal, makes Marco lose himself inside of Armin, white streaks of cum leaking down and out of him; it makes his dick twitch one last time inside of Armin before he slowly pulls out.

“ _Fuck._ ” Armin drawls out once they’ve been laying next to each other for a few moments. Marco chuckles as he reaches over for a napkin or two, cleaning them up.

“What?” 

“So good.” Armin mumbles out, nuzzling his face against Marco’s bare, outer thigh. Marco chuckles again, running his fingers through that slightly frazzled, blond hair.

“Hell yeah you were.” Armin glares up at him as best as he could from his position.

“Shuddup, you know I meant you.” Marco smiles wide before laying back down, napkins in the trash now.

“I know, but I just wanted you to know how good you were,” Armin blushes, hiding his face in Marco’s chest. “God, you’re fucking adorable.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Armin mumbles against his chest. 

“Only if you’ll stay with me.” Armin looks up at him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“How could I possibly leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //big exhale.
> 
> Gosh darn I love this pairing. Aren't they just adorable? Yes I love them, my my. 
> 
> Okay, so anyways, all my thanks to all of you for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed this tiny addition, just extending the life of the fic. I'm kinda sad that it's come to an end, that Fridays will no longer be a posting day for me as they had been for the past few months, but it was a grand, wonderful adventure and I'm glad every single one of you has taken it with me. Whether you've been here since the beginning, middle, or just joining. You, yes you, reading this, I thank you.
> 
> Please feel free to kudos and/or comment to let me know you enjoyed it. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as [FolleseGaskarth](http://follesegaskarth.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thanks for reading. See you around! ♥︎
> 
> ((P.S., if you're looking for something else to read, I'm planning of reviving my Rin/Noiz fic series. You can also always check my Tumblr to see if writing requests are open.))

**Author's Note:**

> So?! Total mindblower or did you know? Let me know who you thought it was!
> 
> Also this thing was a bitch to code, so much italic and bold auughhh.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to kudos and/or comment to let me know you liked it. I love interacting with you guys.
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on Tumblr at [FolleseGaskarth](http://follesegaskarth.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next week! ♥︎


End file.
